lejos de la academia
by Devidfenrir
Summary: desde las sombras el muerto mira a los criminales, los retos los crean ellos y el los tiene que enfrentar. apoyame : / www. p a t r e o n .com / be Pa tro n? u 23709976
1. Chapter 1

Lejos de la academia

Era de noche y me encontraba en la azotea de una casa ocultándome de aquella banda, a ellos les había arruinado un cargamento de una droga y ahora era el blanco de todos, no sabía bien que haría pero era poco el tiempo que ya tenia

Todo sucedió unos meses atrás cuando miraba las noticias

"se reporta otro caso de un quirk sin control en la ciudad, la policía con ayuda de las fuerzas de defensa intervinieron y han capturado al culpable que será llevado al centro de control, las autoridades han señalado que la causa fue una adicción a la droga de aceleramiento de quirk que llego a una sobredosis, por ahora se recomienda que se alejen de esa droga y en caso de hallarse en medio de un accidente parecido ir a una zona segura, la policía ya está en el caso en busca de los líderes de venta de esta droga"

Todo eso sucedió en la ciudad cercana lo que me alerto ya que si aquello se expandía llegaría a donde vivía arruinándolo todo, no queriendo que sucediera me propuse tratar de detenerlo aunque estando solo sería más tardado pero no imposible si es que lo hacía de la misma manera de siempre

A diferencia de otros países México no tenía una escuela o institución para enseñarnos a controlar nuestros quirk y lo único que nos quedaba hacer era aprender por nuestra cuenta o unirnos a las fuerzas de defensa cosa que era difícil ya que solo escogían a los mejores con mejores quirk, pero algo que podías tener en la escuela normal era compañeros entusiastas con los que entrenar y con mi habilidad era bastante entretenido aprender el máximo del daño que podía causar un poder descontrolado pero igual aprendía el punto hasta donde llegaría mi resistencia y en base a todo eso entrenaba mejor y junto a mi don para las estrategias supongo que evitaba el dolor y los golpes

Por las noches usaba un trapo con hoyos como mascara y una capa oscura de igual manera, no era un gran traje de héroe como algunos llegaban a usar pero según mi experiencia me salía más barato ya que cuando tenía que pelear contra fuego normalmente me quemaban la ropa o cuando me congelaban la perdía de igual manera por ello opte por algo más sencillo, no obstante, también contaba con la protección de unas placas de metal que colocaba en partes vulnerables del cuerpo por si me llegaban a disparar y también cargaba una pequeña mochila oculta

Salía a patrullar de manera furtiva ya que los vigilantes eran ilegales y si eras encontrado serias arrestado de inmediato, donde vivía era tranquilo por lo que lo mi patrullaje expandía el recorrido hasta el límite de la ciudad de esa droga y ahí era donde hacia mi investigación

Normalmente las bandas pequeñas se reunían en los baldíos y siendo oculto por la noche escuchaba un poco de lo que hablaban en busca de alguna pista de donde buscar

– oye que paso con los rivales? – pregunto uno

– andan trabajando en algo pero no sé en qué – respondió el otro

– no creen que ya deberíamos ir a pelear? Su territorio debería ser nuestro – dijo uno con bastante ánimo

– si? aunque tienen a alguno con quirks muy buenos deberíamos buscar ayuda antes sino tendremos problemas – añadió otro

– Sí, conozco a unos que nos podrían apoyar aunque si lo logramos podremos pagarles bien pero pedirán un adelanto – dijo

– bueno, háblales y ya nos pondremos de acuerdo en esta semana –

Todo ellos se pusieron de acuerdo y solo prosiguieron con una plática más trivial, continúe adelante

Entre mi caminata escuchaba las noticias con mis audífonos desde mi pequeño radio portátil, no se reportaban muchas cosas, sin embargo, promocionaron a la fuerzas de defensas que ya intervenían contra la droga pero aún estaban demasiado lejos

Esa fue mi primer noche en el caso y regrese cerca del amanecer, vivía solo por el momento y pocas veces salía por comida así que no llamaba mucho la atención de mis vecinos, dormía por la mañana hasta la tarde cuando armaba algunos artilugios que llegaba a usar en mis pequeñas aventuras, ya que los maleantes usaban sus quirks o armas debía tener al menos algo con lo que defenderme y detenerlos, mis bombas de humo las usaba en caso de ser muchos los adversarios, tenía también una pistola de aire que era para lastimar las piernas o brazos, tenía una arma eléctrica, pequeñas bombas de agua, polvo, y de picante sin olvidar también mis botiquines de curación y de comunicación, casi todo aquello lo conseguí en mis buenos días atrapando ladrones y maleantes con quirk

Cuando terminaba de hacer mis labores en casa me iba a un parque a entrenar un poco para no olvidar aquello que aprendí de mi maestro de artes marciales años atrás y también para aumentar mi rango de daño aceptable

Cerca de la noche tomaba mi cena y llamaba por radio a otro vigilante, era quien me daba un poco de apoyo en el patrullaje pero nunca lo había visto en persona

– en donde están las patrullas? – pregunte

– ahora se encuentran en el borde de la ciudad pero tienen vigilancia aérea así que ten cuidado en las zonas despejadas – contesto

– Bien, hoy visitare a algunos ladrones de auto partes – dije

– que bien, y por qué lo harás? – pregunto

– tengo la sospecha que ellos sabrán del tráfico, puede que estén transportando mercancía oculta entre los vehículos y alguno se habrá encontrado algo entre sus robos, siempre hay algún olvidadizo y una bolsa de arroz rota – dije

– Ya veo, eso es una buena idea – comento

– continuare monitoreando así que si surge algo te avisare – dijo

– Bien, nos vemos – apague el radio y continúe comiendo

Al otro vigilante lo conocí cuando hacia una prueba del radio que arme. Aquella tarde había hecho mi primer radio o eso parecía pero lo primero que hice fue probarlo ya que tenía planeado poder alcanzar un rango de cien metros y al encenderlo comencé a sintonizar alguna señal cercana

Los primero minutos solo eran estática, sin embargo, encontré una señal donde trasmitían música pero no podía ser una estación de música, confundido hable

– hay alguien ahí? – pregunte

– alguien me oye? – la música continuo un poco más hasta que se interrumpió

– hola, quién eres? – pregunto, nervioso mire el micrófono

– es una estación de radio? – pregunte

– eh…no, eres un policía? – pregunto

– no, eres un civil? – conteste

– si…y tú? – pregunto

Sonó alguien adulto por ello tenía cierta desconfianza

– No, solo conecte esta cosa – respondí

– Ya veo, yo trasmito música para ver quien responde – dijo

– oh, ya veo – hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que hablo

– te dejo, me ha llegado una señal de la policía – dijo

– qué es? – pregunte con interés

– pues parece que hubo un robo en una tienda en Ecatepec y han visto a los ladrones huir por la carretera principal – pensativo sonreí

– Creo que iré a descansar, nos vemos –

Apague la radio y comencé a prepararme

Ese primer contacto fue el comienzo de esa amistad aunque al principio le tenía una desconfianza por ello no revelaba nada. En mi segunda noche patrullando me encontré a unos de los desvalijadores caminando por la calle y sin tardar mucho lo detuve apuntándole con el arma eléctrica

– Hola – salude

Me miro y levanto las manos

– q…que quieres? – pregunto

– Información – conteste

– s…sobre qué? –

A él lo había conocido unas veces atrás por peleas callejeras pero no se había alejado del crimen

– drogas, la que está relacionada con los quirk – dije

– No tengo idea – dijo

Aproxime el cañón a su cabeza

– solo dime algo útil, sé que hay algo raro en los autos – dije

– enserio no lo sé – mirándolo bien sabía que mentía

– quieres una bomba de picante o una de gas? – pregunte

– Sabes que son dolorosas las dos, y aquí siquiera hay agua por lo que tal vez te desmayes por el dolor y bueno quien sabe que te haga la gente de aquí cerca – añadí

Esas palabras movieron su interior

– alguien está colocando droga en el interior y nosotros nos encargamos de recuperarla de esos autos – dijo

– y después la entregamos a unos vendedores – añadió

– ya veo….pero en donde ocultan la droga o sabes quién lo hace? – dije

– Mis amigos y yo suponemos que será en algún taller pero realmente solo nos piden robarlos – dijo

El tipo decía la verdad

– Bueno eso es todo – retrocedí

– Vete –

Lo pensé en arrestar pero podría ayudarme en el futuro

Me encamine a los talleres de mecánica donde se suponía que debía encontrar una buena dirección a donde dirigirme

Los primeros talleres en los que entre en esa noche no tenían nada extraño más allá de piezas oxidadas y unas pocas robadas, con todo eso volví a casa y descanse

En la noche antes de irme llame al contacto

– sabes de algún taller sospechoso? – pregunte

– como sospechoso? – contesto

– ya sabes que tenga o haya tenido alguna cosa extraña como reportes policiales – dije

– oh, entiendo…..déjame ver –

Mientras el buscaba cenaba y miraba la televisión

– tengo dos talleres con reportes, te digo los nombres….son taller hermanos y taller lindas flores – había oído de esos dos lugares pero no sabía bien en donde se encontraban

– y que encontraste? – pregunto

– que si esconden la droga en los autos, supongo que los autos que escogen van en dirección a algún lugar importante y es más sencillo robar el auto que transportar la carga pero si encuentro algo en esos talleres tal vez pueda encontrar el origen de donde salen – dije

– esa es una buena idea pero que harás si te encuentras en peligro? – pregunto

– encontrare la manera de salir, no hay problema – dije

– bueno, oye parece que hay otros vigilantes en el caso puede que los encuentres – dijo

– espero que no, no me gusta tener que trabajar en equipo – dije

– bueno, nos vemos –

Corte señal y proseguí con mi cena

En mi salida de esa noche detuve a un par de ladrones pero no encontré ningún taller con ese nombre en donde vivía ni en los límites, ya se acercaba el amanecer así que volví a casa

En mi rutina de soledad descanse un poco recordando, durante mis años de escuela solía practicar en las tardes en un baldío cerca de la casa de mis padres, era un lugar donde podía estar tranquilo y ya que usar los quirk en una zona civil era ilegal al menos podía entrenar el cuerpo, no obstante, ya que me lastimaba para obtener resistencia era mejor estar solo para no asustar a alguien más cuando me rompía alguna pierna o me rompía el cuello por accidente pero había una amiga que en ocasiones encontraba en esos lares y esa vez iba de regreso a su casa

– Hola – saludo

– Hola – conteste

– y que haces? – pregunto

– Entrenando un poco – respondí

– oh, tu quirk? – pregunto

– No, mi cuerpo – replique

– Sí, es ilegal usarlas fuera aunque el tuyo pasa desapercibido – comento

– si pero no me quiero arriesgar demasiado, es mejor así de igual manera me ayuda – dije

– eso es cierto, oye te acuerdas de Martin? Nuestro compañero con el poder del fuego – me centre en recordar

– creo que si – dije

Habían bastantes relacionados con el fuego

– pues parece que lo llevaron a prisión, uso su quirk en un parque y lo detuvieron – dijo

Me sorprendió bastante

– ya veo, bueno es tonto usarlas a la vista de todos – dije

– sí, y has pensado unirte a las fuerzas especiales o a las defensas? – pregunto

– pocas veces pero no creo que lo haga, tal vez me consiga algún trabajo – dije

– entiendo, para mí es muy sorprendente los quirk aunque no tenga uno quisiera saber más al respecto – dijo

– podrías estudiar algo al respecto, en estos tiempos se necesitan más especialistas que héroes – dije

– puede que sí, bueno me voy nos vemos luego – dijo despidiéndose

– está bien, adiós –

Ella se marchó y continúe el resto del día

Era un buen recuerdo, pero ya que debía continuar solo me vestí y sali a hacer algo por lo que entrene tanto


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

Pasaron unas semanas algo tranquilas sin nada extraordinario que contar pero con respecto al caso principal encontré los dos lugares y por la noche hice una visita en uno de ellos, era un lugar bastante grande donde entraban muchos autos y salían en muchas direcciones, con el tiempo corriendo me vi entrando por una de las ventanas de ventilación y en silencio miraba hacia todos lados, el quirk me ayudo a poder ver entre la oscuridad después de un tiempo y entre otras cosas aunque aún no entendía bien hasta qué punto tenia poder

Camine por todas partes en el negocio cerrado pero había dos vigilantes que cuidaban por lo que el silencio era esencial, los primeros lugares que revise fueron en los cuartos de los trabajadores, lo primero que vi fueron los casilleros que abrí enseguida pero no había mucho que medicinas, cremas, perfumes cosas comunes, lo siguiente fueron las oficinas principales donde se hacía todo el papeleo pero no encontré nada extraño entre los documentos, un poco decepcionado me fui a la zona del trabajo donde tenían autos en reparación y la bodega de partes cerca

Con un poco de ayuda de sus herramientas abrí los autos y también la bodega pero no encontré rastro alguno de esa droga, era raro que no encontrara nada pero sin más motivo regrese a fuera donde desde un lugar seguro vigile un poco más, mi quirk era una combinación de los quirks de mis padres que trabajaban en diferentes lugares donde sus habilidades eran muy necesitadas y ambos eran bastante buenos en lo que hacían por ello también quería superarme un poco más con respecto a ser un vigilante, sin embargo, mi fama no era lo que esperaba y en vez de ser un héroe era una leyenda urbana que recorría las escuelas y el internet aunque mirándolo más fijamente la mayoría de la culpa era mía por el modo que hacia las cosas, pero ante todo eso esperaba que después del caso mi popularidad cambiara a una más alegre, desde aquella azotea miraba y no sucedía nada extraño incluso cerca del amanecer no sucedió nada por lo que lo deje un tiempo para poder descansar y por la tarde continuaría ahí

El día paso sin nada extraño incluso los observe desde las ventanas de ventilación pero no sucedía nada de un día de trabajo común en autos, cansado solo me fui a casa

No sabía bien que pensar sobre la información pero todavía me quedaba el último lugar, en ocasiones solía mirar las noticias de otro países y los héroes tenían mayores aventuras aunque mirándolo por el lado bueno supuse que teníamos una buena defensa contra villanos aunque no era muy grande para poder detener pequeñas fuga en la criminalidad, de hecho hubo una ocasión cuando estuve presente durante una operación de las fuerzas de defensa que luchaban contra un gran grupo de villanos unidos, a pesar de que nos retiraron me cole y ellos eran muy organizados y los daños que se causaron a pesar de tener a villanos con poderes explosivos eran mínimos, y aquel día también me dieron un empujo moral para ser un vigilante solo que no me gustaban las ordenes

Ya que sobraba un objetivo me prepare y fui sin problema hasta aquel taller, el lugar era muy caro en la ciudad y me dio una mala esperanza que no fuera el lugar. La gente transitaba mucho a esa hora ya que no muy lejos estaban los centros nocturnos de donde se oía la música pero mirándolo el lado amable les haría una visita por si acaso

Con lo transitado que todo estaba me las arregle para llegar al techo del taller y mirar por un tragaluz, para ser una hora avanzada aún quedaba gente adentro trabajando en algunos vehículos pero nada se veía fuera de lo normal por lo que me fui a la parte trasera con cuidado y más porque la azotea era un material ruidoso

Pronto me vi en la puerta trasera y ya que no había nada busque un poco algún rastro dejado por un tonto, mire el suelo y también los depósitos de basura aunque no encontré droga sí que alguien de adentro tenia adicción a otra y por la cantidad de bolsas el tipo el poco tendría una sobredosis, sin más opción entre al taller con una ganzúa, por suerte no había nadie presente entre la zona de los trabajadores ni el comedor, indague en todo pero no encontré una pista lo que me hizo ir a la bodega y ahí estaba un acomodador mirando una lista, con el distraído me escondí y espere a que se fuera, sin embargo, llego alguien más con otra lista

– quiero que supervises la entrega y él envió –

– está bien, solo déjame terminar el inventario – respondió

– Bien, nos veremos por la mañana – se despidieron y oculto entre cajas no tuve más opción que esperar ahí en una incómoda posición

Pasaron las horas y entre el eco del edificio se escuchó el ruido de un auto que se estaciono en la parte trasera, sin saber que sucedía espere un momento y no fue mucho cuando entraron algunos trabajadores cargando cajas que dejaban apiladas y se retiraban por el resto, todo aquello tomo una media hora y aquel volvió solo a revisar pero se fue pronto y entre la soledad hice mi trabajo

Eran muchas cajas de las cuales algunas asomaban partes metálicas pero me centre más en las cajas pequeñas que se encontraban totalmente selladas con cinta y el peso no equivalía pera una pieza automotriz por lo que sin pensarlo la abrí encontrando dosis ya empacadas y listas para enviar, me guarde una dosis y de la misma manera en la que entre sali

Fui a la azotea cercana y ahí mismo realice el análisis, con unos líquidos y en un recipiente pequeño convine todo donde con algo de tiempo se aclaró el nivel de pureza de esa droga, parecía que era la indicada, guarde la prueba y vigile un poco más, aquel auto de entregas no se había ido y se me ocurrió colarme para saber el origen, era la hora de la comida así que era claro que el conductor estaría con el resto comiendo pero no era seguro aunque me dio igual y solo me subí al camión de carga, el interior aun tenia carga pero oculto en el techo solo me quedo esperar solo que el cansancio me hizo adormilarme y perdí contra el sueño. Más tarde desperté y el camión ya estaba en movimiento por la carretera, aturdido mire hacia todos lados y era la principal a Querétaro lugar de donde no había oído nada al respecto de tráfico, me senté y mire la hora, pasaban de las seis de la tarde. No tenía nada que hacer así que solo me acosté comiendo un poco

Por la noche el camión se detuvo por fin al frente de un edificio de abarrotes, el conductor bajo y fue al interior con un par de maletines que supuse contenían dinero, era un lugar bastante solitario y callado donde solo reinaba el sonido de los grillos, baje de un salto y me dispuse a abrir la carga cosa que me tomo unos minutos y otro más entrar a mover las cajas

Después de un pequeño cateo quede sorprendido por la cantidad de mercancía restante y sumada a la que ya habían repartido solo podía decir que era impresionante, recogí mas pruebas y guarde la ubicación antes de irme al edificio de abarrotes

Era una tienda muy grande en una zona rural, mire por las ventanas del frente andando al patio trasero donde cubiertos por un techo de lámina hablaban unos señores

– Me gustan cuando las cosas van bien, creo que mañana descansare contando el dinero – dijo

– entonces cuando será la siguiente entrega? – pregunto supuse que el conductor

– creo que estaría bien en un par de días – contesto

– genial, bien ya me voy a mi casa – repuso

– bien, y buen trabajo – se despidieron y el tipo se quedó junto a los otros

– Lleven el camión a guardar y que busquen las siguientes piezas – dijo

– Si – salió y escuche que abrieron una vez más el maletín

– Llevare esto al banco de siempre mañana por la tarde, lo contaremos y después informaremos al jefe – dijo el jefe

– bien, quiere que ya pague a los policías o será después? – repuso otro

– sería conveniente el mes que viene pero avisare al jefe – contesto

– Bien – como sonaban las cosas todo era una operación muy grande así que para no perder la pista me propuse seguirlo

Al paso de unas horas aquel señor se retiró dejando los maletines y apago las luces, espere un momento a que todo estuviera en silencio y entre por una de las puertas, era una tienda común pero no me detuve e investigue entre sus cosas que no pasaban más allá de un civil, sin embargo, indagando más encontré una lista de nombres en la basura que coincidió con la dirección del taller cosa que guarde y proseguí, el señor se había llevado los maletines a su cuarto que estaba cerrado con llave y como era una zona bastante delicada opte por irme por el momento sin antes quitarle algo de comida de sus anaqueles y agua

Me aleje lo suficiente para esperar en tanto envié fotografías al contacto con la esperanza que pudiera encontrar más información, era un lugar sin mucho movimiento y callado

Pasaron las horas hasta la tarde cuando aquel señor junto a un par de hombres salieron cargando los maletines y los esperaba una camioneta roja, sabiendo bien que se irían me las arregle para sujetarme de la parte trasera donde me pegue como una mosca y sin percatarse de mi condujeron

Fue la hora más larga de mi vida pero llegamos a una ciudad donde con mis dolidas manos me solté rodando e incorporándome mire el banco no muy lejos, era uno bastante conocido y apunte la dirección y los observe con la intención de saber de aquel jefe del que hablaban, no obstante solo regresaron al mismo pueblo quedándose, y hasta ese punto llego la pista por lo que tuve que volver a mi casa de la misma manera en la que me fui

Fue una semana cateando los talleres y en todos encontré esa mercancía, teniendo algo sólido llame a mi contacto

– y encontraste algo? – pregunte

– eh si…..busque en el banco que dijiste y bueno es algo bastante más grande pero no sé dónde se encuentra el propietario de la cuenta, lo que si te puedo decir es que se ingresó una cantidad fuerte de dinero pero no fue registrada en el banco y tengo dos teorías, una de ellas es que el dinero aún permanece dentro la otra es que uno de los trabajadores ingreso el dinero a una cuenta bancaria en el extranjero pero indagare un poco más – dijo

– vale, y de los talleres? – pregunte

– Pues no hay nada en ellos y por eso puede que sean buenos objetivos – contesto

– Pero si me puedes conseguir los registros de los autos con la droga me darías una prueba solida – dijo

– Veré que puedo conseguir – dije

– Excelente – con eso dicho me vi en la búsqueda de los datos

Llegue al primer taller y a diferencia del resto este no escondía nada pero antes de poder entrar una chica con una máscara de gato me detuvo

– Te recomiendo que mejor quemes esa mercancía – dijo

– eh…quien eres tú y por qué lo dices? – pregunte

– Bueno me puedes llamar futura y si solo tomas la muestra dejando el resto causaras problemas – respondió

– como que problemas? – pregunte

– bueno, algo de eso llegara a manos de unos adictos que causaran estragos en esa dirección y serán muy difíciles de combatir – dijo señalando

– entiendo, pero como sé que puedo confiar en lo que dices? – pregunte llevando mi mano hasta una pequeña bomba picante

– Eh…bueno no puedo probarlo pero sé que sucederá – era una chica menor a mí pero no podía asegurarlo

– está bien, lo quemare pero si es una trampa saldré e iré por ti – dije señalándole el rostro y asintió

Cambie de planes y entre al taller usando una ventana, la mayoría trabajaba en un vehículo en especial por lo que distraídos me escabullí cerca de la droga, como era normal tenían combustible y usando bastante moje todas las cajas próximas pero tome algo de muestra seguido igual deje unos bidones derramando gasolina, con todo eso puesto arroje una pequeña cerilla que incendio todas esas cajas, hui de ahí escondiéndome

Cuando el fuego produjo el suficiente humo los trabajadores corrieron y comenzaron a gritar pidiendo que apagaran el incendio, todo fueron a ayudar por lo que aproveche y continúe eliminando esa droga, para cuando termine parte del taller se encontraba en llamas y hui de ahí solo mirando como llegaban los bomberos y futura me espero

– Ha cambiado el futuro – dijo

– Y eso que significa –

– que no sucederá lo que he dicho, en cambio el festival se llevara sin problema – dijo

– que festival? – pregunte

– Ya escucharas de él, nos vemos – ella comenzó a correr y se fue en tanto me quede a observar

Apagaron el incendio y los trabajadores se veían bastante enojados, sabiendo que la droga estaba destruida me retire a descansar. A la mañana siguiente hable con mi contacto informándole sobre la muestra

– la dejare dentro del buzón viejo cerca de la zona de casas abandonadas – dije

– se dónde – dijo

– Bien, lo dejare en la noche así que puedes buscarlo por la madrugada –

la tenía cubierta de cinta y preparada para dejar

– Puede que eso te ayuda a hacer un caso – añadí

– sí, ahora poder demostrarlo – dijo

– bueno, nos vemos debo continuar – dije

– Bien, adiós –

con eso apague la radio y continúe con mi día

En mi descanso me pregunte quien era futura y cómo fue que me encontró, y hablaba del futuro por lo que pensé que tendría un quirk, sin embargo, no había escuchado de alguno así, era raro pero encontraría el por que


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres

Siguiendo mis revisiones fui a otro taller de la lista, era una noche lluviosa y llevaba un hule grande con el que me cubría, miraba desde el otro lado de la calle cuando de nuevo la voz de futura se hizo presente

– y ya listo? – pregunto

– para qué? – pregunte

– para destruir ese cargamento – contesto

– No hare eso – dije

– Así podrías evitar más de esos accidentes, he vuelto a ver el futuro y realmente sucederán cosas peores si no hacemos nada –dijo

– No quiero ser el que cause de una guerra de bandas – dije

– Eres alguna de sus integrantes, nadie puede ver el futuro – añadí tomando una de mis bombas picantes

– Es cierto lo que digo…bueno en parte, tengo la habilidad de calcular entre ellos los eventos – dijo

– no sé si creerte – añadí

– es cierto, es algo que pasa de la nada pero soy buena con las matemáticas –

– entonces solo vez las posibilidades? Entonces no estas segura que pase lo que dices – dije

– De esto sí, la probabilidad es demasiado grande –

La mire un momento

– y como es que sucede? – pregunte

– bueno….no puedo explicarlo pero mientras miro la tele o a alguna persona me viene a la mente una serie de imágenes y todo eso me hace calcular cual de todas las imágenes es más probable….ese es mi quirk –

No tenia del todo entendido pero termine haciendo lo que me pidió

Queme la mercancía de nuevo y escape sin problema, ella volvió a escapar antes de poder hablar y teniendo otro fuera me dirigí a patrullar las calles, en el lapso de tiempo detuve a un par de ladrones y tuve que calmar una pelea de ebrios.

La noche siguiente la encontré en el camino solo que en esa ocasión antes de poder hablar le dispare y la deje paralizada un momento en el cual la ate y encima de una azotea en una casa abandonada espere a que despertara, anteriormente había hecho lo mismo con algunas personas que eran vigilantes ya que habían hecho cosas bastantes raras durante los trabajos y los interrogaba para saber si no eran infiltrados con un fin muy destructivo. Cuando despertó me senté enfrente de ella

– Supongo que nunca viste lo que haría – dije

No le retire la máscara ya que la identidad era algo que nunca debía revelarse

– No….así no funciona mi quirk – dijo

– interesante….estuve pensando sobre lo que has dicho y creo que si destruiré la mercancía pero quiero asegurarme que no sea una trampa….perteneces a alguna banda? – dije

– No… – repuso

– hace cuanto que llevas haciendo esto? Tienes algún grupo de vigilantes? – pregunte

– eh….llevo apenas unos días y no conozco nada de esto pero te vi en esas imágenes – contesto

– y que era lo que pasaba? – pregunte

– bueno es algo horrible….la primera vez que te vi fue en una pelea contra algunos adictos fuera de control y lo hacías bien pero después de que el resto de vigilantes fueran derrotados te dejaron solo y tu quirk no fue capaz de reparar tu cuerpo rápido por lo que fuiste muerto, lo hacías bien pero no pudiste con toda la desventaja – dijo

Sorprendido la mire

– cuál es mi quirk? – pregunte

– yo lo llamo reparación, tu cuerpo después de recibir daño es capaz de regenerarse a tal punto de no poder ser dañado de la misma manera otra vez pero también puedes hacerlo con otra persona – respondió

Me levante un momento porque esa habilidad apenas era una teoría en mi cabeza y solo una vez la intente pero no logre gran cambio

– y cuando sucedió esa lucha? – pregunte

– Como cambio el tiempo eso no sucederá pero sería en unos meses cuando te enfrentarías con un adicto – dijo

– enserio solo es calcular el tiempo? Parece que eres adivina – comente

– bueno aún no sé qué tanto alcance tiene mi quirk pero es lo único con lo que puedo describirlo, estoy pensando en unirme a las fuerzas de defensa para descubrir mis limites – dijo

– y que haces cuando eres civil? – pregunte

– asisto a la escuela, soy una campeona de torneos de matemáticas – respondió

– ya veo, y esa ropa como la compraste? Se ve que es bastante resistente – dije señalando su traje

– esto, no es nada resistente incluso lo tuve que remendarlo la primera vez que nos encontramos por que se atoro en un alambre – dijo señalando su capa, me asome y entre la tela oscura había una marca de hilos

– y como es que puedes saltar tanto? Te entrenaron? – pregunte

– puede que suene a excusa pero también soy buena en deportes, gane un campeonato de atletismo – respondió

– Tú también debes ser un atleta – añadió

– Entonces solo viste aquello y te animaste a salir a buscarme para avisarme – dije

Ella asintió

– no sé si creerte, yo he entrenado por años y llevo algo de tiempo – dije

– sí, incluso escapo de casa durante la noche y mis padres no lo saben – dijo

– vives con tus padres? – pregunte

– Sí, aunque ya que entrare a la universidad tal vez deje esto – respondió

La volví a mirar y me aproxime liberándola

– Puede que digas la verdad, por ahora iré a destruir la droga pero no te quiero cerca a menos que tengas algo importante por decir – dije

Asintió y con algo más por hacer me retire

La noche fue larga creando incendios y disolviendo la droga con ácido, a pesar de quitar bastantes kilos de las calles me sentía aun inseguro que fuese para una buena causa, ella sabía bastante de mí a pesar de ser una leyenda urbana

Los días pasaron y los talleres se volvieron más cerrados y seguros pero a futura no la volví a ver

Ya que los combates se volvieron más ruidosos tuve que optar por paralizadores más fuertes, con equipo más resistente en el cuerpo me vi en uno de los últimos tres talleres, alejado y observando tenía en las manos un par de petardos luminosos que tenía planeado arrojar al centro del taller y aprovechar el ruido, sin embargo, en medio de mi concentración un ruido agudo me hizo saltar a la protección de un muro y un estallido arrojo tierra al aire

– sal de ahí! – exclamo un señor

Mire por el borde del muro y era alguien con un par de bocinas en el pecho que portaba la mitad de una máscara que tenía conectado unos cables

– sal de donde estés! Tenemos cosas por arreglar – dijo

Era claro que lo habían enviado, deje un momento los petardos y sali de mi refugio

– Que hay – salude

– eres el que ha estado causando problemas y ahora debo eliminarte – dijo

– oye yo solo iba pasando – respondí, me miro un momento

– enserio? – pregunto

– Sí, iba a una convención – esperaba poder evitar el enfrentamiento

– Bueno al menos me servirás para cuando llegue el verdadero – dijo

Activo su traje y de su pecho salió un gran estruendo que causo onda las cuales me arrojaron lejos

El daño que causaron en mi cuerpo fue la explosión de mi estómago, vomite sangre y sentí que también algunas de mis costillas estaban rotas, un humano común ya habría muerto pero mi quirk comenzó su trabajo y cuando todo volvió a su lugar respire hondo tomando mis bombas picantes y también tome una cadena que cargaba y la coloque en mi brazo derecho, sano y de vuelta a la acción me coloque de pie, el señor se encontraba mirando su teléfono y dándome la espalda

Arroje las bombas cerca y fui corriendo hacia él, estando distraído explotaron las bombas picantes cubriendo de humo todo el lugar, guardo su teléfono y comenzó a gritar cubriéndose los ojos en tanto llegue por detrás golpeándolo con el acero de la cadena. El humo me cubría y siendo rápido repartí golpes por todo su cuerpo destruyendo sus bocinas y el cableado que le daba tal poder, normalmente el humo desaparecía unos minutos después de explotar las bombas y ya no causaban efecto en mi por el uso prolongado eso era el por qué podía hacer todo el movimiento sin recibir irritación alguna, el villano al no poder soportar tanto dolor solo corrió y algunos metros después se derrumbó restregándose los ojos, afortunadamente tenía la máscara eso evito que se ahogara

Estando hincado lo golpee de nuevo dejándolo inconsciente, lo ate y le cubrí la boca, revise sus cosas y entre sus pertenencias su teléfono fue una buena adquisición pero más unas baterías especiales que me darían el poder de adaptar un aparato que tenía en mente, lo deje a la vista de todos y llame a la policía

Con algo menos por hacer retorne al taller donde con los petardos inicie la eliminación de otro cargamento, a diferencia de las otras ocasiones en esa los trabajadores salieron por su voluntad al saber de mi presencia y con tranquilidad concluí ahí huyendo antes que llegara la policía

En casa revise la información del teléfono y llame a mi contacto

– Hola – saluda

– hola, que tal estas? – pregunto

– Bien – antes de poder decir algo el hablo

– oye tengo buenas noticias, ya me ha llegado la información del caso y todo marcha bien, la policía mandara equipos especiales a la zona – dijo

– ya veo, bueno tengo información que podría ayudar más en la captura de villanos – dije

– eso es genial, oye he escuchado que han estado incendiando los talleres….sabes algo al respecto? – pregunto

– No, no sabía que había sucedido – conteste

– entiendo, bueno puede que en poco te enteres de las detenciones – dijo

– te dejare el teléfono y la información por separado pero puede que encuentres algo mas – repuse

nos despedimos y volví a entrenar

Había revisado la herida del día anterior y si fue bastante sorpresivo el daño que me causo una simple onda de sonido, me habían reventado órganos internos con golpes en el pasado pero esto resulto ser diferente y sabía que enviarían a gente más preparada contra mí ya que había arruinado un negocio de mucho dinero

Con los últimos me aliste pero una sensación extraña en el pecho me hizo estar intranquilo, en mi concentración no logre calmarme y no pude completar mi rutina

En la noche después de dejar las evidencias en el buzón me vi encima de un camión que iba en dirección a los dos talleres, sentado y mirando la hora descanse los músculos

En aquella noche llegue muy cerca y vigile el perímetro en busca de una entrada a aquel taller que aun tenia gente trabajando, en mis observaciones pude notar que uno de los mecánicos se tardó diez minutos apretando una simple tuerca lo que me causo gran desconfianza pero rodee el negocio, sin embargo, una columna de fuego me detuvo el paso y escuche pasos aproximarse, escuche el sonido de voces y eran extranjeros los que aparecieron

– oigan me pueden entender? – pregunte

La columna de fuego se apagó y eran tres lo que llegaron

El ambiente se llenó de tensión en la cual los mire

– de donde son? – pregunte

En un segundo me vi evadiendo un trozo de hielo que uno de ellos arrojo, de inmediato una columna de fuego me arrojo a la calle donde caí arrastrado unos metros, me saco el aire y con esfuerzo me puse de pie solo que una fuerte corriente de aire me levanto del suelo mandándome lejos hasta que me estrelle en una tienda de cristales donde permanecí unos minutos tirado sintiendo las punzadas y cortadas por mi cuerpo pero no tenía nada roto lo que era bueno

Me arrastre fuera de la tienda y mientras me curaba los esperaba, me habían roto la ropa y me encontraba desnudo de parte del torso sin olvidar el olor a quemado. Teniendo poco tiempo antes de que se acercaran me puse de pie y tome muchas de mis bombas apartando los petardos, me encontraba bien y me volví a poner de pie, eran tres y parecían más serios de lo normal hablando en japonés cosa que me tomo tiempo descifrar

– bueno amigos hay que hacerlo –

Recuperado y con energías corrí hacia ellos observándolo y activando las bombas que irían contra los que controlaban el fuego y el hielo mientras que los petardo eran para el del viento

Ellos se dividieron la calle donde aún pasaban civiles que al verme corrieron, al ser solo uno debía ir contra cada uno evitando el combate en grupo y más cuando tenían el poder de arrojarme o congelarme, el primero que debía eliminar era al tipo que controlaba el viento quien tenía dos embudos en sus manos que se conectaba a un traje con luces, sin más me arroje rápidamente hacia la batalla

Evadiendo los ataques de los otros llegue con esfuerzo hasta su cuerpo y usando los bordes coloque los petardos y los encendí huyendo, no obstante, otra columna de fuego me arrojo lejos otra vez pero los petardos explotaron en su pecho y permaneció inconsciente en el suelo en tanto me congelo el brazo izquierdo el tipo del hielo y otra vez fui arrojado por una columna de fuego y choque con una pared donde el fuego se mantuvo cubriéndome, aproveche el calor para derretir el hielo, las quemaduras ya eran mínimas como el dolor pero no podía quedarme quieto a que descubrieran mi debilidad por ello usando la mano congelada me fui abriendo paso entre la columna hasta el, llegue muy pronto pero aquel de hielo comenzó a enfriarme otra vez. Aquella combinación de calor y frio en mi cuerpo creo una presión bastante grande que causo una explosión que nos derribó a los tres

Permanecí en el suelo unos minutos sintiendo la mitad de mi cuerpo frio y tenía ennegrecido el otro lado, mi ropa se había quemado solo dejándome en ropa interior y con parte de la cara cubierta con tela quemada, no lograba escuchar nada pero perdí la conciencia por el impacto de la explosión

Desperté y escuche las voces de los japoneses, ellos discutían y gemían por el dolor pero de pronto sentí un frio dolor entrar en mi estómago que incremento dejándome quieto por completo y de nuevo calor que termino en segundos, ellos se retiraron dejándome tirado

Pasaron unos minutos cuando volví a despertar exhalando y abrí los ojos mirando que parte de la tela cubría mis ojos, con mi mano negra la acomode y con la lentitud de una tortuga me puse pie, hacia frio en mi estómago donde aún quedaban restos de hielo que fui retirando con cuidado y escupiendo sangre observaba, los tres habían entrado al taller y solo uno había recibido daño

Cuando mi cuerpo se recuperó camine por la vacía calle y me encontré mi mochila debajo de unos escombros, la tome y mire que aun tenia las bombas pero de entre la basura saque un pedazo de tela que agujere con un vidrio colocándomela en el rostro, era una buena noche con el cuerpo sano y bombas en la mano

Fui a la puerta del taller activando picantes y lacrimógenas arrojándolas por todo el interior, el sonido alerto a los trabajadores o sicarios que al verme dejaron sus armas en el suelo

– El muerto – bramo uno

Sin moverme solo mire como abandonaban el taller y solo detuve a uno a quien le quite parte de su ropa y para mi sorpresa también llevaba un chaleco antibalas que me serviría bastante. Las bombas se activaron llenando de neblina el lugar mientras que los tres salieron otra vez, era claro que debía ser más rápido y centrado

Tenía un buen equipo protegiéndome pero debía seguir el plan del principio con más rapidez, ya que no tenía más petardos tome una de las armas del suelo quitándole el seguro y comencé a disparar hacia los tres, ellos se alejaron buscando refugio en tanto aproveche el momento para ir cazándolos

Sin dejar de disparar y con munición casi ilimitada por todas partes fui por el primero, el que controlaba el viento aún no había usado su poder para dispersar el humo pero tenían mascaras lo que era un retardo, pronto salte encima de un auto y bajando la vista encontré al tipo del viento, cubriéndose levanto la mano y creo una ráfaga que esquive, a diferencia de la primera vez su poder disminuyo y supuse que era porque su traje estaba arruinado, continuo arrojado ráfagas que chocaron con el techo haciendo más ruido del que debería haber, espere el momento y cambie de lugar saltando y cayendo cerca, de una patada simple le quite la máscara de la cara y parte del humo entro en sus ojos, el tipo reacciono dispersando parte de la neblina torpemente pero no desaproveche el momento y comencé a golpear su torso haciéndolo inhalar el gas, cuando estuvo sin defensa sujete sus brazos y con un esfuerzo lo arroje al auto reventando un cristal pero soporto el golpe así que me vi dándole una serie de golpes hasta que simplemente perdió el conocimiento, estando fuera de combate lo amarre con un alambre de pies y manos

Dispare hasta que terminaron las balas y continúe adelante, el humo se dispersaba poco a poco y el silencio reino todo el lugar, recogí más armas llenando de agujeros todo hasta que una lanza de hielo se incrusto en el suelo y aquel tipo de hielo se mostró encima de una motor, ya que el humo se dispersaba se retiró la máscara y una pechera de acero que arrojo el suelo, sin embargo, el aire se volvió helado y aquel se comenzó a cubrir de hielo completo cambiando por completo su apariencia y creció algo

No sabía quién era pero por como reaccionaba era claro que era alguien entrenado, sus dedos pasaron a ser grandes garras, aplasto el motor con su peso y comenzó a caminar hacia mi aumentando su velocidad, dispare centrando el fuego en la enorme mole solo que los impactos no sobre pasaban la superficie helada, sabiendo bien que un golpe de esos enormes brazos me arrojaría con demasiada facilidad comencé a correr en busca de una altura provechosa . Anteriormente había tenido que luchar contra moles de músculos que me destrozaron huesos y órganos y mi quirk tardo demasiado en ponerme a salvo por el daño, pero algo que la experiencia me dictaba era que su cabeza era un claro blanco y donde el cerebro podía ser apagado, huyendo llegue a la bodega y ahí escale los anaqueles ocultándome unos segundos, aquella masa de hielo destrozo la puerta y sin pensarlo fue aplastando todo

De la mochila saque las cadenas que coloque en mis brazos esperando, sus golpes doblaban el acero sin problema y las paredes de concreto se hacían boronas, la bodega caería en cualquier momento y eso sonaba mejor que tener que enfrentarlo, calmado me fui colocando de pie y cuando paso al costado tomando velocidad salte encima, con lo que podía me sujete de su cabeza y coloque mis pies sobre sus hombros, era demasiado el frio que recorrió hasta mi cintura y no perdiendo el tiempo lo sometí a múltiples golpes, el hielo que lo cubrió crujía en tanto con sus pesados brazos trato de rebanarme solo lográndome cortarla piel desprotegida de los brazos, no me detuve y lo continúe haciendo

Siendo cortado y golpeando llegamos al punto que el movimiento de sus cortes hicieron caer los muros hasta que finalmente colapso la bodega, antes de que cayeran las vigas salte por una ventana y caí solo mirando, todo esa parte se vino abajo. Me puse de pie otra vez andando a revisar

Las vigas y el techo de aluminio se encontraba aplastando el concreto, el resto del edificio también se encontraba mal y otra batalla igual lo derribaría por completo, sin perder el hilo del momento observaba esperando a encontrarlo y al final cuando pasaron cinco minutos lo descarte y distraído de nuevo fui arrojado por la columna de fuego, el tipo de fuego también se volvió un monstruo solo que este era una bola de fuego que incrementaba cada vez más, no me gustaba demasiado el calor pero tenía que pelear

Ya era muy tarde y en poco tiempo amanecería, el fuego del tipo inicio un incendio en el taller que exploto iluminando la oscuridad por completo aún más, mis brazos tenían signos de congelación de los cuales se recuperaba y mis cadenas tenían hielo

– Bien mi amigo eres el ultimo – dije

me coloque en defensa, no obstante, el ambiente cambio cuando escuche las sirenas de policía acercarse y sabiendo bien que nos llevarían a los dos tome la decisión de huir, no traía más en la mochila que mi última bomba de humo y sin demora la encendí, el humo cubrió y con la distracción comencé a correr

En mi huía logre subir a la azotea de una casa y continúe así, sin embargo ,al paso de unos minutos me di cuenta que muchos iban detrás de mí pero logre ocultarme, escuchaba los susurros que pedían mi cabeza o mi captura lo que fuera más fácil para ellos, solo quedaba un cargamento y todos ya iban por mí para evitar la pérdida completa

Descanse acostado y ya comenzaba a amanecer, el siguiente taller no quedaba muy lejos lo malo es que estarían esperándome y no tenía nada para defenderme en caso que tuvieran armas, por un momento pensé en irme a casa pero ya era el último esfuerzo, con una respiro profundo me puse de pie ubicándome y cuando pude reconocer el lugar inicie a correr impulsándome al siguiente techo, a mis perseguidores los perdí

Con una mañana más por delante llegue al lugar, sentía el cansancio de la noche pero ya estaba a unos metros, no había gente en la calle y pocos autos circulaban, para ser temprano parecía que nadie iría a trabajar y el taller se encontraba cerrado. Me acomode las cadenas en los brazos y me estire teniendo extendidos los brazos unos segundos antes de ir a la trampa

De un salto llegue a la puerta del taller y mire por una ventana, pero entre el silencio todo se llenó de estruendos y un dolor punzante en la espalda, aquellos fueron unos segundos extraños donde me vi contra el muro siendo empujado, cuando logre reaccionar me tire al suelo y de reojo note que me disparaban desde las casas próximas, el chaleco me había protegido bastante y aunque las balas impactaban solo unas llegaban a mi

Me arrastre en busca de refugio ante la lluvia de balas, todo era una buena trampa para matarme pero me recupere de las heridas demasiado rápido y supuse que la adrenalina tenía algo que ver, llegue a un depósito de basura pero era de plástico lo que hizo que fuera haciéndose pedazos, me di cuenta que usaban toda clase de balas por que el plomo que salía era de muchos tamaños y tenía la espalda llena de ellos, aun en el suelo solo pensaba pero no se me ocurría nada y tener que soportar los disparos no era una buena opción ya que no me mataban sino que solo me dolían, los impactos eran golpes centrados en un solo punto y dependiendo el calibre el dolor incrementaba, el deposito ya estaba en lo último y volví a arrastrarme en dirección a la parte trasera donde encontraría la manera de escapar

Di por descartada la mercancía en el interior ya que por como atacaron solo querían aplastarme sin importar lo que se cruzara en el camino, como un gusano llegue a la protección trasera poniéndome de pie y no tenía mucho que hacer ya que las paredes próximas eran altas y no llegaba a saltar tan alto, la única cosa que me quedaba era hacerles frentes

Mire a mis alrededores en busca de una buena protección solo que la chatarra presente no soportaría más de unos minutos, de entre la basura tome una cajuela de un Volkswagen y la coloque en el suelo un momento, los disparos cesaron y me dio mala espina

Respire bastante relajándome hasta que finalmente logre concentrarme, levante la cajuela caminando lento mirando por el costado del metal, volvería por el mismo camino con vista a las casas, aun no decidía si huiría o atacaría pero era el último esfuerzo


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo cuatro

El silencio dentro del pequeño sendero se vio interrumpida por el tintineo del acero, me vi haciendo esfuerzo para no ser empujado, los disparos golpeaban y la cajuela resistió poco y el plomo atravesó, camine hasta la calle teniendo una coladera pero logre ver de donde provenían los disparos, una de las casas tenía las ventanas abiertas y era la mejor manera de entrar a terminar con todos ellos

Con lentitud caminaba pisando firmemente sobre el asfalto, mis brazos resistían el movimiento, llegue hasta el otro lado de la calle ya decidido a saltar cuando de la nada escuche el rugir de autos venir, voltee y eran camionetas negras que llegaba a alta velocidad

Se detuvieron de golpe y las puertas se abrieron, lo poco que pude observar fue que salieron policías con una armadura y con ellos armas largas, fue una situación tan tonta que solo reaccione hincándome y cubriéndome, lo siguiente fueron disparos a diestra y siniestra mientras los policías caminaron a las casas ignorándome

Con todo lo ajetreado del lugar elegí dejarles el trabajo ya que no quería ser arrestado al final, con una buena mañana deje la cajuela y comencé a correr rápidamente, me aleje de todo el estruendoso lugar

Llegue a un lugar seguro encima de una tienda de flores, no sabía que había sucedido pero me ahorro el día y podría ir a dormir, me senté y me acomode la cinta de tela limpiándome el sudor

– Sí que has trabajado – comento futura, me asusto escucharla pero me alivie al ver una cara conocida

– hubiera sido útil saber que llamarían a tres extranjeros – dije

– no sabía que saldrías a hacerlo hoy, y tampoco sabía que los llamaran….debió ser cosa de último minuto – relajado estire las piernas en el suelo

– Entiendo – me esperaría una media hora antes de moverme

– Aunque sí que te ayudo la policía, yo fui quien los llamo – dijo con ánimo

– tu hiciste llegar a todos esos policías? – pregunte

– bueno encontré a un amigo tuyo, me dijo sobre ti y bueno de su radio alguien reporto el enfrentamiento de portadores de quirk y ahí fue donde mi quirk se activó…..supe que eras tú ya que estaba cerca de uno de esos talleres – dijo

la mire a los ojos

– que amigo? – pregunte

– bueno parece que lo conoces o algo así, es como tu informante – contesto

Solo se me ocurría una persona

– y como lo encontraste? – pregunte

– estaba haciendo mi tarea cuando escuche las noticias en la tele que comunicaban que un grupo de héroes vendrían a hacer una demostración junto a las fuerzas de defensas y bueno mi quirk hizo el resto, lo encontré detenido patrullando una escuela y fue algo sorpresivo ver que era un policía – dijo, sonreí un momento mirando el suelo

– Ya veo –

Debía esperarlo

– creo que me iré a casa – dije

–oye has hecho un buen trabajo, evitaste accidentes y has salvado vidas – dijo

– Si…es lo que trato de hacer– añadí

– y….cuando puedas me p….podrías entrenar? Hoy estuviste genial y soportaste todo eso solo, quisiera poder entrenar y tener un mejor control – dijo

– no soy buen maestro, he entrenado solo durante mucho tiempo y tengo métodos que no van con un héroe actual – dije

– Se podría decir que me gusta la vieja escuela – agregue

– por favor ayúdame, no quiero ser reclutada – bostece y solo camine

– lo pensare y si lo decido ya tú lo sabrás, supongo – dicho eso comencé a correr y fui a casa

El muerto, anima, zombi, y otros eran mis nombres aunque algunos me llamaban ajolote pero eran pocos los casos, era una leyenda urbana que no podía morir o eso era lo que todos pensaban, mi única debilidad era el tiempo y si mi quirk no me sanaba alguna zona delicada antes que otra podía sufrir más significando mi muerte a menos que ya haya sido sanada anteriormente por que solo se reforzaba esa zona, antes recibí tantos disparos y golpes que me volví inmune al daño pero no al dolor que causan

Regrese a casa y salte a la cama, me quite lo que me sobraba de ropa y luego solo me cubrí con la sabana, cómodo estire mi cuerpo oyendo el crujir de mis huesos y después de unos minutos caí dormido

Por la noche desperté muy relajado, me deslice fuera de la cama bostezando con normalidad e hice mi desayuno

Eran las dos de la mañana y encendí la televisión escuchando los infomerciales, no sabía que era lo que haría después de lo ocurrido aunque aún me quedaba investigar donde quedo el resto de la mercancía, no sabía si la policía ya la tenía o fue movida de lugar. Termine de comer y fui a mi caja de ropa de donde saque un nuevo traje y una capa limpia, la última vez que tuve que cambiar de traje fue por que la había cortado un tipo con garras grandes más que las de un oso, toda esa ropa quedo en pedazos aunque en una ocasión mi pantalón quedo como un short después de que pisar una mina, fue algo gracioso

Vestido tome una nueva mochila y con ella bombas, una cadena nueva y otro radio portátil, saldría unas horas a patrullar, era temprano así que fui a encender la radio solo queriendo oír su respuesta

– Hola – dije, se escuchaba música hasta que respondió

– que tal, como has estado? – pregunto

– Ya te habrás enterado – respondí

– Sí, fue un gran trabajo – dijo

– La policía ya se hizo cargo – agrego

– sí, y aun en la patrulla? – pregunte

– de…de que hablas? – contesto

– Ya sé que eres policía – dije

– No soy policía – dijo

– encontraste a una conocida mía y también te vio en la patrulla….aunque no sé qué pensar después de todo este tiempo – dije

– oye no soy policía, si lo deseas nos podemos ver – repuso

– para que me detengan? No quiero tener que pasar por todo el proceso – dije

– Entiendo…..por qué no nos vemos en aquel buzón de siempre, iré solo y podremos discutir mejor las cosas – mire el micrófono

– no sé si creerte – dije

– oye yo fui quien evito que te arrestaran cuando llegaron los polis – bramo

– Ya veremos – dije

– estoy cerca de ahí, te veré en media hora – apague la radio, tome mis cosas y sali de casa

Andando llegue a una casa con vista al buzón, esperando mire llegar un auto que ilumino la casa abandonada y luego apago las luces, el auto era uno común y corriente cosa que me dio más desconfianza, tardo poco cuando salió un hombre que traía consigo un cuaderno y se apoyó en el auto esperando. Lo vigile y también a los alrededores en busca de la trampa y parecía demasiado callada toda esa colonia, no era muy un buen tiempo pero solo me acerque y oculto lo miraba

– y tus hombres? – pregunte

El giro hacia todos lados

– estoy solo, enserio no vengo con nadie – contesto

– enserio? Deja ver los micrófonos – dije, el tipo se levantó la playera y las mangas pero no tenía nada

– oye me puedes ver en esta oscuridad? – pregunto

– Sí, es mi habilidad– replique

– Entiendo – entro un momento al auto y encendió las luces y pude notar con mejor claridad que era alguien extranjero

– de dónde vienes? – pregunte

– porque lo dices? – pregunto

– eres diferente, incluso ahora noto un acento extraño – respondí

– creo que la radio no deja oír con claridad – añadí

– bueno…..vengo de Japón pero soy de Polonia – dijo

– pertenecía a la policía pero cuando me transfirieron a Japón ahí me asignaron todo al respecto de la droga – se veía bastante honesto

– pero tu mi amigo has hecho un gran trabajo, tu hiciste todo lo que yo no podía hacer – de entre su cuaderno saco una hoja

– Esta es una lista de los detenidos, solo unos de todos…..tu lograste sacarlos cosa que me ha costado hacer….– lo mire

– y que más quieres? – pregunte

– Tengo una oferta – contesto

– déjame adivinar, quieres que me una a las fuerzas de defensa? O directamente con la policía? – dije

– No….sé que es difícil en este país ser un héroe pero hice algo de papeleo y puede que te acepten en una escuela de héroes, con tus habilidades y tu experiencia te sería fácil entrar y graduarte en poco – dijo, saco otra hoja más y la levanto

– esta es tu solicitud, hice una con tu sobrenombre…ya está todo arreglado y nadie de aquí sabe sobre esto, es una oportunidad única – Sali de mi escondite y baje a la calle

Con rapidez le quite la hoja

– te recomendé a un viejo maestro –

– y que paso con el resto de la mercancía? – pregunte mientras leía

– Bueno parece que la movieron antes de llegar y no nadie hablo – guarde la hoja

– Es una buena oferta – dije

– Lo sé, muchos han querido entrar – dijo

– muy cierto, pero tengo cosas por hacer – dije

– de que hablas? – pregunto

– Encontrare el resto – respondí

– pero deberías ir a Japón – dijo

– Ya será después, además tengo que cumplir una promesa – agregue

– oye no es necesario hacerlo – dijo

– Es un último esfuerzo – me aparte

– esta oferta tiene fecha de expiración? – pregunte

–eh, la puedes usar cuando quieras y no tiene límite – solo asentí e inicie a saltar sobre un muro llegando hasta la cima

– Nos vemos, puede que te hable esta noche – con eso dicho solo continúe lo poco que quedaba de oscuridad

La vida de ser un vigilante era demasiado ajetreada

Fin

Hola

Espero que se encuentren bien

Gracias por seguir esta corta historia y espero que me sigan en las siguientes

Me ha gustado el universo que tiene boku no hero, héroes y villanos por eso he querido adentrarme un poco al género de héroes por lo emocionante que llega a ser crearla

Al principio mi idea era hacer a mi protagonista intangible como un fantasma usando vibraciones pero opte por un regenerador nocturno, y este si tendría mejor equipo pero luego me imagine como serio en mi país todo lo relacionado y de ahí nació esta historia

Espero que me sigan en la siguiente y no olviden seguirme

Gracias por todo


End file.
